Something Sweet
by WickedGame
Summary: Used to be a oneshot but now is a multiparter fic. A pastry chef and head chef romance each other while trying to handle their own lives. Sucky summary. 12. yaoi. other pairings to be revealed later.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Something Sweet

Author: WickedGame

Archive: "No Rest For the Wicked" http/wickedgame. FFnet, Mediaminerorg, my LJ, anyone else just ask.

Category: Romance, fluff

Rating: PG or T

Pairing: 1+2+1 (or 12 depending on the ML)

Warnings: Shounen ai, foul language, maybe a touch OOC (hopefully not), AU.

Disclaimers: I do not own Gundam Wing.

Notes: Written for the GW Bakery Challenge "Baked Goods". Beta-ed by Adaina.

"You work zee dough velly, velly kayfully. Do not work zee dough too too much oh else zee dough vill be too too tough," Duo had the staff of the bakery he worked at laughing as he rolled out the crust for his favorite lemon meringue pie. It was true though: pie crust dough can get incredibly tough when it isworked too much. Yet when the butter is distributed just right throughout the dough, the crust cooks up flaky and soft.

Duo laid the dough out on top of the tin and then gently pressed it down with wet fingertips. Using a pair of kitchen scissors and a fork he then cut the crust to size and crimped the edge. Into the oven it went to pre-bake. When it was done Hilde would pour in the lemon custard and then pipe on the meringue before letting it bake again to turn a golden brown on top.

Duo dusted off his hands on his apron and stepped out into the lobby of the bakery he had been working at for years now. Racks of breads, cakes, pies, and other assorted concoctions covered the walls behind the counter. The air smelled like a mix of coffee, cookies, and freshly baked bread. The decor was simple and mostly French in influence. Big band and blues music was piped in through hidden speakers, and a low hum of customers only added to the atmosphere.

Duo looked at the clock. Two hours until he could go home to his fish and ferret. He didn't do much else than work. He went to the movies a lot, though he was usually alone. Every once and a while he went out with friends from work, but that was not too often. He liked his solitude to some extent. He had grown up around a lot of people, so being alone now was almost refreshing sometimes.

Duo was checking expiration dates on pre-packaged cookies when Hilde called him into the back.

"What?" Duo asked her once he got back there.

"Look around the corner really quick," Hilde instructed him.

"That's kind of vague," Duo argued.

"Right in front of the doors in the parking lot there is a red truck. Leaning against the hood is one of the best looking men I have ever seen."

"Oh! Do you want me to go say something to him for you, Hilde baby? Want me to tell him how hot for him you are?" Duo teased and made to walk away. Hilde grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"You idiot! Let me finish! He has been out there for an hour...and I am not the one he is looking at," Hilde winked, and Duo's jaw dropped open.

"A gorgeous guy is out there looking at me?" Duo asked, a little incredulous.

"Don't blow it," Hilde kissed Duo's cheek and pushed him back through the swinging doors and into the front area of the bakery.

Duo gave the front door a cursory glance, 'Damn! Hilde was not joking!'

The man was beyond gorgeous. He was not all that tall, maybe just under six feet. He was slim but not skinny. His hair was dark and his eyes were piercing even from this distance. His face seemed slightly angular in places, revealing the fact that he was not entirely Caucasian. He was wearing these sinfully low-rise jeans in this amazing dark wash and a dark t-shirt that was clinging to a toned chest.

It took several of those cursory glances for Duo to gather all that information. The whole time the man just stood there, watching Duo with definite interest.

Duo darted into the back, nearly knocking over a bread-toting Hilde in the process.

"Hey!" she called out.

"I have bread dough to knead," Duo told her as he headed for an unused section of the butcher block.

It took all of five minutes for Hilde to peek her head into the back and call out, "Duo! Someone's out here to see you!"

Duo grumbled but abandoned the dough and walked out to the front. Standing in front of the register was the man from the outside. He was trying not to look nervous but he was failing miserably. Duo smiled as the sympathetic streak in him took over. He took off his hair net and let his long braid fall down his back as he reached the register.

"Can I help you?" he asked as calmly and nonchalantly as possible.

"When are you off?" the man asked. Duo was startled by how soft and low his voice was.

"Hi, my name is Duo, what's yours?" Duo held out his hand to the confused looking man. Then comprehension dawned on his handsome features and he took Duo's hand in his own.

"Sorry. My name is Heero. I am not so good at these things."

"What things?" Duo found himself asking as he let go of the soft hand finally.

"Askinggorgeousmenout," Heero said quickly. He all of a sudden looked abashed.

"I'm sorry?" Duo was not quite sure what that one long word was.

"That came out all wrong. This is not how I pictured it. Let me try again," Heero cleared his throat, "Asking gorgeous men out."

"That's what I thought you said," Duo fibbed and then smiled, "How do you even know I'm gay?"

Heero blinked roughly and then spoke, "If you were not gay then why would you continually look at me through the window?"

Duo chuckled, "I'm kidding. I'm off in about forty-five minutes now. Do you want to give me your phone number? I can call you later."

"How about I buy a cup of coffee and a slice of pie, and then I will wait for you to get off?" Heero proposed.

"That's not necessary, really. Why can't I just call you after I have the flour and sugar washed off of me?" Duo asked.

"I like you covered in flour and sugar. Plus, if I leave now then you have a chance to back out. Have dinner with me," Heero insisted.

"Okay, sit," Duo pointed at the tables and chairs that peppered the bakery.

"What do I owe you?" Heero asked as he took out his wallet.

"It's on me. You can pick up the dinner tab," Duo winked as he walked over to the pie case. He removed the apple pie and cut a fresh slice. He set it gingerly on a plate and then piped on some fresh whipped cream. He poured a cup of coffee and set the cup on a saucer before snaking his way between tables. He set it down in front of Heero, who had elected to sit near the window.

"Thank you," Heero told Duo.

"Well...I've got to get back to my bread dough," Duo smiled and walked away.

Heero watched Duo go, entranced by the long braid that brushed back and forth across the top of his ass. He sighed as it was swept up beneath the hair net again. He had not known about the braid when he had first seen Duo two days ago.

Heero worked across the street from the bakery as a chef in a very popular French restaurant. Two days ago he had showed up to work early for some reason and had decided to go over to the bakery for a cup of coffee. He not only came away from the place with a great cup of coffee but he had also come away from the place with an intense crush.

Duo had been sweeping the floor while Heero had been standing in line. The hair net was on his head at the time, but that was not what drew Heero's gaze. Instead it was the huge violet eyes that were set into a very delicate face. Those eyes twinkled as the sweeping man had sung easily along with the Etta James that was playing in the background. He almost seemed to be dancing as he swept. Heero had not been the only person looking at the Duo either; other people in line watched him with expressions of amusement and attraction. He was something to look at with that turned up nose and those kissable lips.

That was why he was here on his day off. He had asked plenty of people out before, but none of those people made his palms sweat like Duo did. None of them made his heart beat this fast or made his head spin with just a look. He was downright dizzy for Duo, a pastry chef of all things.

Heero had sat outside the bakery for a long time watching the phenomenon named Duo before the girl named Hilde spotted him. Duo worked hard and chatted amiably with customers. Duo was obviously a people person, unlike Heero. Heero had always had a hard time socializing. He hoped that maybe Duo could help him learn to be better around people.

Heero had caught the girl named Hilde staring at him a number of times. She always pretended to be interested in something else when he turned his gaze to her, but she was a bad actress. Then he had seen Duo come into the front again. This time Duo started to look at him. They were little glances, but he had looked and that's what counted. The glances went from curious to interested. That was when Heero had decided to go inside. He had ducked his head as he went indoors, an old habit. When he had finally reached the counter Duo was gone and Hilde was there instead. Hilde had taken one look at him and then had stuck her head into the back to call out the object of his affections.

Those eyes and that smile were all of a sudden right in front of him, close enough to touch. That baritone voice was greeting him, and a flour-covered hand was shaking his. Did Duo even know he had a smudge of flour on his cheekbone? Did he know how impossible cute that smudge was?

The smell of him curled up inside Heero's body and took up residence there. It was not something he could ever see himself forgetting: how many men smelled of fresh-baked bread and vanilla? It wasn't the cheap cosmetic vanilla smell either; Duo smelled like the seeds inside a fresh vanilla pod, all clean and sweet.

Heero had wanted to hold Duo and never let him go from the first moment he saw him. Now he would sit at this table, sip coffee, and eat pie until Duo got off of work. Heero was not about to let Duo go now that he had him within reach. He would not let Duo go until the man was as smitten with him as he was with Duo.

&&&

Duo threw the last batch of sourdough bread into the ovens and then took off his apron.

"I'm off!" he called out to Hilde as he walked towards the break room to gather his things.

"Good luck! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Hilde grinned as her co-workers back disappeared from sight and into the small room in the back.

Duo hung up his apron and threw out that day's hairnet. He took a brush from his locker and took out his long braid. He ran the bristles through the hair until it shone, and then left it down. He tucked his hair tie into his pocket though, just in case. He pulled out his boots and stuffed his sneakers where they usually sat when he was not working. In a matter of minutes he was ready to go.

Heero stood up as soon as Duo came out. Duo watched his face go from calm to indecipherable in two seconds flat.

When Duo stopped in front of Heero he smiled. Heero lifted his right hand and rubbed a thumb across Duo's right cheekbone.

"Flour," Heero commented as the digit came away slightly white.

"The dangers of being a baker," Duo sighed melodramatically and then rolled his eyes. He gestured to the door, "Shall we go?"

Heero followed him to the door and then grabbed his elbow, "How do you feel about that place?" he asked impulsively as he pointed to his own restaurant.

"Too expensive. Not enough food for what you have to pay. What they give you is excellent, there just isn't enough of it," Duo said thoughtfully, "I know an excellent seafood place down by the pier. Fancy some seafood?"

Heero shook his head gently and made a mental note to talk to the owner about portions and prices, "Sure, seafood sounds great."

They hailed a cab and got in.

"Your hair is so long," Heero remarked.

"Yep. My mom liked it long," Duo explained.

"I like it too. It's unique, like most things about you that I have noticed so far," Heero smirked.

"Most things?" Duo angled himself so his legs were pointed towards Heero.

"Your hair, your eyes, that nose, the way you smell," Heero listed things that came to mind readily.

"Flattery will get you everywhere you know," Duo teased.

Heero looked like he was going to open his mouth, but then he shut it again.

"So, what do you do for a living, Heero?" Duo asked. Damn, he loved the way that name sounded on his tongue. Duo quickly wondered what Heero thought of the way he said it.

"I'm a chef," Heero chose his words carefully.

"Where?" Duo inquired.

"The restaurant across the street from your bakery," Heero said with a grimace. Duo busted up laughing.

"Oh shit! What a way to drive a perfectly cute guy away!"

"No, it is okay. You may be right in your assessment. I am going to speak with the owner about it," Heero didn't want Duo to feel bad for having his own opinion.

"Did you grow up here?" Duo asked, changing subjects.

"I spent the majority of my childhood in Japan. When I was a teenager I came here with my Uncle," Heero smiled slightly at the thought of his only uncle.

"Your mother and father stayed there?" Duo inquired.

"Passed away actually, right before I came here," Heero looked at Duo, "What about your parents?"

"Passed away in a car crash," Duo confessed.

"I'm sorry," Heero said automatically.

"Why do people say they're sorry for shit that ain't their fault?" Duo asked, curious.

"Not sorry because it is their faults. They are sorry because they are being sympathetic," Heero elaborated.

"Ah."

When they reached the pier Heero made a move and put his hand on the small of Duo's back. Duo felt the reassuring pressure and smiled at his date, "You can touch me. I'm not made of glass."

"Just trying not to move too fast," Heero told him.

"Sweetheart, if I didn't want you to do something I would let you know, trust me," Duo drove his point home by turning his head and kissing Heero's cheek, "Still, it's nice that you thought that."

Heero flushed slightly when the warm lips made contact with his skin on his cheek. He wanted desperately to know what those lips felt like in other places, but now was not the time.

Duo contemplated Heero from across their table once they had been served. The bay was a vast sea of blackness outside the window, with the lights from the other bayside towns twinkling in the distance. Heero was cracking crab legs for them both. Duo had never been any good at it and had asked for Heero's assistance. Heero had been glad to do it, and that made Duo smile. Heero's intense concentration on the mission was endearing.

He was glad Heero had asked him out. The man was not only gorgeous; he had many other qualities that Duo found appealing. Heero was polite, nice, and could actually hold a decent conversation. Duo could see that Heero was a touch resistant to talking too much, but that wasn't something Duo was concerned with. He had a knack for getting people out of their shells. Overall, Heero was a wonderful date.

"Heero?" Duo asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Heero countered, looking up briefly from his task. Duo loved his eyes, so brilliantly blue.

"Thanks for asking me out. I'm having a good time," Duo watched as Heero smiled gently. Duo swore that smile could turn him into goo.

"My pleasure," Heero looked down at the lumped crab meat and picked up a piece, "Crab?"

Duo leaned forward over the table and towards the offered morsel. Then, he opened his mouth. Heero moved the pink and white flesh closer until it brushed Duo's lips. Duo closed his mouth around meat and fingertips, sucking both into his mouth.

Heero swore his heart stopped beating when those warm lips closed over his fingers and sucked with wet heat. Duo was looking him straight in the eye with an unknown expression as he let the fingers go. Heero stared at his fingers like they were amazing and Duo licks his lips.

"Delicious," was what Duo said as he picked up his glass of white wine.

Heero picked up another lump of meat and brought it to his own lips. He slipped the bite into his mouth and then sucked on the same fingers that had just been in Duo's mouth.

"I agree," he forced out once the meat had been swallowed.

Duo gave him a coy look and waited patiently while Heero cracked the rest of the legs.

"What made you want to become a pastry chef?" Heero asked suddenly.

"I love sweet things," Duo answered, "I love to create things. So, combine creating and sweets and whim-bam-boom you get pastry chef. You know what made me get into it in the first place? Doughnuts. The thought of making hundreds of my own sweet, little doughnuts," Duo took a sip of wine before asking Heero almost the exact same question, "Why'd you become a chef?"

"I had to learn to cook for myself at a young age. When I came here it was the only skill I had, so I stuck with it," Duo raised an eyebrow at the answer but let the matter drop.

"Are you harboring a secret life I should know something about?" Duo teased.

"I build robots and kill people professionally for a mad scientist in my spare time," Heero joked, "You?"

"I'm the grim reaper and I was sent here to collect you. Also, Chuck Woolery is Satan."

"What does that make Alex Trebek?" Heero asked mockingly.

"An alien," Duo chuckled.

"Anything else?" Heero queried.

"I think you're gorgeous," Duo confessed. Heero stopped laughing.

"Thank you. All things considered, I think you are much better looking than I."

"I will take the compliment," Duo stuck his tongue out at Heero in jest.

They decided to skip dessert and walk down the pier for coffee instead. When they left the restaurant Duo grabbed Heero's hand immediately.

"Okay?" Duo asked.

"More than okay," Heero answered.

Duo's vibrant hair blew around slightly in the offshore breeze. Duo stopped and pulled out his hair tie, "Sorry, I need to put it up or else it will be in my mouth constantly."

"I understand," Heero told him while secretly wishing that the amazing head of hair could always be down.

They resumed holding hands and walking until they reached the coffee stand. They stood together on the pier, looking out over the handrails at the dark water and twinkling lights. It was starting to get really foggy, which gave every light an almost ethereal glow.

Heero held his coffee in his right hand ad wrapped his left arm around Duo's waist. Duo scooted closer and laid his head on Heero's shoulder.

"Tired?" Heero asked.

"Nope. Just content," Duo told him, "I have never been on a more successful first date."

"Successful?" Heero inquired curiously.

"Don't you wanna take me out again?" Duo asked as he batted his eyelashes in exaggeration.

"If I could take you out twenty-four hours a day I would," Heero confessed.

"Let's start with kissing and see where we go from there," Duo turned in Heero's arms and looped his own arms around Heero's slim neck. Heero felt a hot cup of coffee rest against his upper back. He set his own coffee on the railing so he did not spill it.

"Kissing you," Heero murmured as those sweet lips moved closer to him. When they met his finally, he realized they were actually sweet; they tasted like sugar. He sucked on Duo's lower lip gently before he sucked it fully into his mouth. He was rewarded with a small whimper of pleasure. Duo's mouth opened, and Heero took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside. Duo tasted like coffee and sugar, all hot and saccharine. Duo moved closer and pressed the length of his body up against Heero's and kissed back in earnest, thrusting his tongue against Heero's in a war for dominance over the kiss. Their tongues met again and again as they melted into each other.

It seemed like a lifetime or two had passed before they finally came up for air. They panted and leaned into each other for support.

"I could get used to that," Duo joked.

"Maybe I should take you home," Heero suggested.

"Why?" Duo asked, confused.

"I don't want you to hate me in the morning," Heero smiled wryly and Duo made an 'o' with his mouth.

"I wouldn't, but I guess you're right," Duo led Heero over to the curb so he could hail a taxi. One pulled up finally, and Duo gave Heero a short kiss, "Come into the bakery tomorrow."

"I will," Heero promised as he opened the door to the taxi for Duo, "Thank you for coming out with me."

"Thanks for dinner and coffee. Good night, beautiful."

Heero watched the cab leave, and then he signaled for his own. On the way home all he could think of was Duo.

He vowed then and there to start liking sweets. With Duo in his life he had a feeling he would need to.

-The End-

Note: My beta pointed out that this could go somewhere. I actually wanted to leave it at this. It is just supposed to be an AU first date scenario, nothing more. Use your imaginations as to what happened. Me personally? They had a lot of smutterific sex and lived happily ever after with no angst. LOL.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Something Sweet ch 2?

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, FFnet, MediaminerOrg, My LJ

Category: Fluff, romance

Rating (this chapter): PG-13 or T

Pairings: 1+2+1 (or 12 depending on the ML or comm). Other pairings to be revealed as they come along.

Warnings:

Notes: Almost everyone who read the first chapter of this story asked me to continue it, so I will. I would like to note that this chapter follows the May GW Bakery prompt "flowers". "Glykeria" means "sweet" in Greek.

The next day Heero found himself coming into work extraordinarily early to talk to the owner and manager of Le Metro Bistro. Zechs Merquise had taken over the restaurant when the former owner had expressed the desire to retire. The man was a few years older than Heero, with long blonde hair and stunning ice blue eyes.

He was a fair boss, even if he was a bit ambitious. Some in the area food circles said he was quite the up-and-comer when it came to the restaurant biz. He had hired Heero himself after tasting the young chef's roasted duck medallions with pomegranate and fig emulsion. He had declared the dish a masterpiece and it now graced the dinner menu for Le Metro Bistro.

Heero was quite thankful for his job right now, because that job had led him to the bakery across the street and also had led him to one Duo Maxwell.

An unusual smile graced Heero's face at the thought of his date from the previous night. Thoughts of the gorgeous pastry chef had left him grinning almost continuously, which was a strange sight indeed.

That grin was probably why Zechs Merquise was looking at Heero like he had grown a second head when the chef walked into his office.

"Heero, nice to see you so early. Why the smile?" Zechs asked, looking at Heero through stylish reading glasses.

Heero cleared his throat and erased the smile. Without answering his boss' question he got down to business. "May I speak with you for a moment?"

Zechs gestured to a chair in front of his desk and Heero took a seat. "How can I help you, Heero?"

"Someone enlightened me to some facts that I thought I would discuss with you," Heero stated.

"Like…?"

"I found out that some people believe that we do not serve them enough food for the money that we charge. They say the food is good, but that there is just too little of it." Heero contemplated his boss as he spoke. Zechs wore a look of mild interest.

"Really? Who did you say told you this?"

"I didn't say and I won't tell you. It just came up in conversation. He did not even know I worked here when he said it." Heero stood and headed for the office door.

"I will take it under advisement, but remember this Heero: when people go out for French food they expect to be overcharged. We wouldn't want to disappoint them, now would we?"

Heero chuckled as he left the office. He still had a little over an hour before he was expected back at the restaurant to help with prep work and to plan that night's special. He could use that little bit of down time to go and visit someone special.

&&&

Duo blew gently into the tube, making the melted sugar expand slowly into a large, delicate bulb. He turned and turned the tube until the bulb was dry and evenly shaped. It was even harder to blow sugar than it was to blow glass, even if they did use the same method. He set the tube aside until he would be forced to remove the crystalline bulb and put it in its final resting place.

He was working on a three-tiered wedding cake. All three tiers were triple chocolate fudge cake with a raspberry filling. The crystal sugar bulb would be replacing the traditional bride and groom cake topper seeing as it was not a bride and groom that were getting married but a groom and groom.

Duo looked at the rough sketch of what the cake would look like when they were done with it. Without the unique decorations it was just a traditional round cake with white fondant over buttercream frosting. But what had wowed the two grooms was Duo and Hilde's vision for what would decorate the cake. The sugar bulb was going to be hand painted in abstract blue and green designs by Hilde. Duo was going to form edible flowers out of fondant and spun sugar that would all be dyed in blues and greens. The overall effect when finished would be one of serene beauty, like a vivid garden that you could eat. The cake would have real flowers added to it the day of the wedding. The whole cake would be a total sensory experience by the time that they finished with it.

The wedding was two days from now, on Saturday. Duo was nervous as hell. While it was not his first wedding cake it was certainly his most prolific. The wedding in question was the wedding of one Quatre Winner to one Trowa Barton.

Quatre Winner was the owner of several classy and successful restaurants, and Trowa Barton owned a circus that was a hot spot in the nightlife of their city. The two had taken the whole city by storm when they started dating about a year ago, but then they had quickly settled into a quiet and monogamous relationship.

To land the cake and dessert contracts for their wedding was an honor and amounted to great exposure. Anyone who was anyone would be at this wedding, and those people would be eating the Glykeria Bakery's sweet treats.

Besides the wedding cake they were also preparing three different desserts for eight hundred guests. There was a crème brulee lemon curd martini, emascerated berries with crème frache, and some of the bakery's famous chocolate chip cookies (known to be a favorite of both grooms). They had been forced to hire extra temporary help just to make sure everything was done on time.

Duo worked with earphones on to minimize distractions, and he was humming along with the music as he worked intently. That was probably why he did not hear Hilde calling him from the front. Sally, his boss, was finally forced to come over and tap him on the shoulder.

"What?" Duo asked, putting down his food-safe paintbrush.

"You are going to go deaf. Hilde wants you out front." Sally walked back over to her workstation without another word.

"Yes sir!" Duo snapped to attention and stuck out his tongue. He marched toward the door and then changed to a walk as he went out into the lobby.

Duo smiled when he saw the reason Hilde was calling him. There was one hot French chef waiting for him on the other side of the counter.

"Hey Heero." Duo greeted the brunette man with a kiss to the cheek.

"You smell like burnt sugar." Heero commented.

"That is because the evil blown sugar is out to destroy me," Duo rolled his eyes, "What's up?"

"Do you have some time right now?"

"Sure. Hilde, cover for me?" Duo asked as he walked around the counter.

"Do I ever do anything else?" Hilde asked sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"You love me and you know it." Duo smiled at her and grabbed two coffee cups with saucers. He filled the porcelain cups up at the brewing station and took them out to a table.

"Busy?" Heero asked, sipping the rich blend of coffee.

"Damn straight. I have this wedding this weekend and I am finishing up the decorations for the cake. I have extra help for the cookies and the other two dessert dishes, but you can never be sure that the help you hire will do the job you pay them to do, especially if they are temp," Duo rubbed his temples and took another sip of coffee.

"What do you say to dinner in," Heero grabbed one of Duo's hands and rubbed his thumb over the soft skin on the back of it, "and maybe a movie?"

"That sounds good. My place or yours?" Duo leaned forward slightly and looked Heero in the eye.

"I have a huge television set, and I live right upstairs from an awesome Italian place." Heero leaned forward so that his face was mere inches from Duo's.

"When do you get off?" Duo asked.

The casual question conjured up many images in Heero's mind, and he forced them out before they took over his brain. "I am working the early dinner shift, so I am off at eight."

"Be right back." Duo disappeared behind the counter and then reappeared with a piece of paper and a pen. "Write down your address and I will meet you there."

Heero wrote down the address, which Duo noted was in a nice part of town, and then handed the paper to Duo. Duo folded the paper and put it into his pocket. Heero contemplated the tired look in Duo's eyes and sighed. "What wedding are you working?"

"Wedding? Oh, that wedding, the one that will be the death of me. It's the Winner-Barton wedding on Saturday. Triple chocolate fudge cake with raspberry filling. Lemon curd crème brulee martinis, emascerated berries with crème frache and chocolate chip cookies. I swear I will be repeating that like a mantra until the day I die now." Duo gulped down coffee and then ran for a refill. When he came back Heero was smiling.

"What?" he asked.

"How would you like to be my date for the Winner-Barton wedding?" Heero asked.

"What do you mean?" Duo wondered.

"My restaurant is doing the food catering for the event," Heero laughed gently at the coincidence.

"Ah heck. We're both working it? Well hell, guess we are dates by default anyway then huh?" Duo stretched in his chair and Heero watched the slim body arch gracefully.

"Sure. Well, I am sure you need to get back to work. So, eight thirty okay?" Heero asked, rising from his chair.

"Yep." Duo grabbed the coffee cups and waved away Heero's money. "Your money is no good here."

With a wink and a smile Duo walked away. Heero smiled stupidly as he walked out the door and across the street back to the bistro. Duo Maxwell was certainly one of the most interesting people he had ever met.

&&&

Duo looked up at the building in front of him and sighed. Of course Heero would live someplace like this. A tall, white, art deco building that was built to house socialites, but now held well-off twenty-somethings that were childless. He walked up to the door and opened it.

Inside the lobby there was a small amount of tasteful furniture on marble flooring, with shiny chrome elevators against the wall. A security guard sat behind a desk on Duo's right, and he nodded as Duo passed.

Heero lived on the fifth floor, and the elevator went fairly fast as it climbed the stories. Duo got out and checked himself over. His jeans were worn, but not scruffy. His red shirt was simple faded cotton, and he left it un-tucked. The top two buttons were undone and the cuffs were rolled up to just under his elbows. His hair was pulled back into his braid, but it was not the severe braid he wore at work but more of a loose braid that softened around his face.

He knocked on the door that said '502' and waited. After a moment the door opened and Heero was standing there in a white t-shirt and worn loose jeans. Duo thought he looked delicious.

"Find the place okay?" Heero asked as he closed the door behind them.

"Yep. Nice building." Duo walked toward the kitchen, since that was more than likely where the food was. Heero followed him, smiling as he watched Duo's ass move inside of his jeans.

"It has a nice view, that's for sure." Heero smirked. Duo turned around and saw where Heero's gaze was riveted and guffawed with laughter. When he was done Heero retrieved plates and started to dish up the Italian food.

"Red or white?" Heero asked, presenting two different types of wine glasses.

"Hmm. White. We have lobster raviolis in white sauce and a tossed salad. Would I be right with that match, Julia Child?" Duo's smirk kept Heero from taking any offense at the remark.

"You're right." Heero replaced the red wine goblets and took down a matched set of white wine glasses, which are slimmer and narrow at the top. He removed a bottle of Pinot Grigio from the wine cooler underneath his counter and popped the cork. Duo hummed to himself as Heero poured, and then helped carry the wine and the plates to the small table in the dining room.

"Romantic dinner for two in your gorgeous apartment…Are you trying to seduce me, Mister Yuy?" Duo joked, raising his glass for a moment.

"Most definitely. To seducing beautiful pastry chefs then?" Heero asked, raising his glass in imitation.

"No, no. To…things that are sweet. Desserts, wine, and you." Duo flashed a flirty smile.

"Oh, I almost forgot, I got you something." Heero disappeared around a corner and then came back around with a bouquet of flowers: lavender roses, to be exact.

"You got me flowers?" Duo asked incredulously.

"You don't like them." Heero accused.

"No! I do like them. It was just unexpected. Thank you."

Duo had never received flowers before in his life, but he didn't tell Heero that. It sounded pathetic, even to his ears.

They chatted amiably over dinner and ended up drinking all the wine.

"Good vintage." Heero commented, and set aside the bottle to remember what it was later.

"Mmm," Duo murmured as he stretched, "Good food too. Thank you. Next time I will have to buy."

"Next time?" Heero asked, clearing the plates.

"Well, you did intend to actually date me, right? Because if you didn't plan to date me then all these naughty thoughts that are running through my head will be for naught." Duo winked and Heero laughed.

"Come on. It's hard enough for me to keep my hands off you as it is." Heero moaned and headed for the living room. Duo followed close behind.

They decided on a comedy and settled down together on the couch to watch it. Not that Duo was seeing much of it. He was sitting on Heero's left, with Heero's left arm slung over his shoulder and tracing delicate patterns on his shoulder through his shirt. He was leaning into Heero, resting his head in the crook of that left arm.

Duo was quite sure that something important was happening in the plot of the film, but he was past caring. He was tired and he was horny. He carefully and quietly slipped a hand up to his own shirt and undid the rest of the buttons, freeing the skin of his shoulder to be touched, not just the cloth covering it.

Heero was in the same predicament. All he wanted to do was touch Duo. He could care less about anything going on around them. He noted that Duo had unbuttoned his shirt, and he slipped his left hand inside to touch the skin of Duo's neck and shoulder.

"Sit in front of me." Heero commanded. Duo did as he was told, and Heero slipped his hands inside the shirt and pushed it off Duo's shoulders. The skin underneath was soft and pale. Heero started to work the shoulders first, trying to erase all the tension he felt in Duo. It worked almost immediately. What he didn't count on was how vocal Duo was from just a massage.

"Oh yeah. Mmmmm! Oh, right there!" Duo cried out in pleasure as he was massaged. Heero could feel what those words were doing to him, and he wondered if Duo even knew how he could make someone feel. He worked his hands further downwards, using considerable force and intuition to coax even more noises from Duo. The unfortunate side effect was that Heero had a rock solid erection by the time he was done.

Duo rose from the ground and turned around. With one fluid motion he suddenly straddled Heero's strong thighs.

"Duo, get off or else you might regret it." Heero explained.

"Stop talking and kiss me." Duo commanded. Heero did not need to be told twice.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Something Sweet ch 3?

Author: WickedGame

See first chapter for all disclaimers.

Warnings for this chapter: Foul language. Very light lime.

Notes: Beta read by Adaina.

Heero did kiss Duo then and it was a soft, soothing, delicate kiss that caused Duo to emit a sound similar to one that some people make when they take that first bite of chocolate cake. It was almost a purr, and Heero cracked a small smirk in response to the sound.

"You like that?" he asked Duo, pulling away from soft lips.

"Mmm. Yeah. Do it again," Duo moved in and kissed Heero again, letting the lips linger for a longer amount of time.

Heero knew that if they kept kissing it could lead to other things. The tightening of his pants was testimony to that. He didn't know how far Duo was willing to go or how far he himself was willing to let it go but he continued to kiss the gorgeous man that was straddling his thighs and letting out little contented sounds.

Duo pulled away from the kiss eventually and laid his head on Heero's shoulder.

"You're a damned good kisser, Heero. Maybe too good," he murmured as he felt a hand stroke his hair.

"I have good material to work with." Heero joked. Duo's rumbling laugh vibrated nicely throughout Heero's body.

"Mmm," Duo closed his eyes for a second and inhaled the scent of Heero's cologne, "I need to go home before I end up making a mess of things." He stood and stretched while Heero admired the view and wished he could ask the braided man to stay.

"I'll walk you out," is what came out instead.

Twenty minutes later Duo finally left in a cab after kissing Heero completely senseless on the curb. He waved out the back window as the cabbie drove away and Heero waved back, a smile gracing his face.

&&&

Friday dawned with Duo wishing he did not have to get up and go to work. What he really wanted to do was call Heero and make him play hooky so that they could go out for a trip to the beach. But since there was a celebrity wedding to be had the next day and he still had a ton of work to do he quickly got out of bed and pushed the thoughts out of his mind.

But by noon he was reconsidering that decision as one of the temp chefs put too much brandy in a batch of berries. Sally ordered him to leave for lunch. He decided to stroll over to the restaurant across the street and see if Heero was there.

Le Metro Bistro was not packed at lunch. It was a little far away from the business district for that. But some of the clientele was rich and powerful, the kind that could leave for hours for lunch breaks. Duo approached the front counter and smiled at a petite girl standing behind it.

"Table for one, sir?" she asked, blinking wide eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if Heero is here right now?" Duo scratched the back of his neck in slight embarrassment.

"You're in luck he just walked in not too long ago. Would you like to me to go see if he's available?" Her nametag said 'Sylvia'. He would have to remember that.

"Yes, please. Thanks."

Duo waited while the cute girl went to get Heero. When Heero did come out he was serious looking until he saw Duo, then his face lit up.

"What brings you here?" he asked, giving Duo a quick hug.

"Sally kicked me out, said I needed to go somewhere else for lunch, so I thought I would swing by your swanky place and see if you had a minute to spare."

"I do have some time. Let me go place an order and then we can talk." Before Duo could protest Heero was gone and Sylvia was back.

"Come on, I can seat you in the back corner," she said with a slight blush. Duo followed her to the back corner of the restaurant where it was quiet and away from the rest of the patrons.

Sylvia sat him at a small walnut table with upholstered walnut chairs and then asked him what he would like to drink.

"Water with a lemon slice, please," Duo told her and he scurried off to get the drink.

Heero showed back up only a couple of minutes later with a tall blonde man in tow. Duo looked intently at his lean body and long hair. The ice blue eyes were studying him as well, trying to measure Duo up in an instant.

"Duo, this is Zechs Merquise, my boss. Zechs, this is Duo, my…" Heero struggled with a word, "boyfriend."

Duo felt a little startled. Boyfriend? Not that he minded too much if that was what Heero wanted to call him, but maybe they should've talked about it first. Duo held out his hand and smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Zechs."

The smirk that followed the intro was enough to let Duo know that Zechs found this all quite amusing.

"The pleasure's all mine, Duo."

Then the blonde took his leave, and Heero looked apologetically at Duo.

"I'm sorry I was at a loss for an explanation."

"We've only gone on two dates, so it was something that we should've talked about beforehand, but I'm not weirded out by the idea." Duo gestured for Heero to sit, and he did.

"Working hard?" Heero asked, relaxing in his chair.

"Sure. What about you? Got your staff busy back there?" Duo smiled softly and thought about the wedding the next day.

"To tell the truth? Not really. There is some prep work going on, but the majority of the work will take place in kitchens and tents tomorrow at the estate." Heero fiddled with a fork and smiled as Sylvia approached.

"One water with lemon slice and one cola," she said as she set the glasses down on drink napkins.

"Cola?" Duo looked at Heero questioningly.

"I have a taste for some sweeter things." Heero smirked as he broke the wrapper on his straw.

Duo laughed and then asked his burning question, "What's on the menu tomorrow?"

Heero took a long drink of soda and then swallowed. "Well, two salads to choose from: a mushroom salad and a strawberry almond salad. Several appetizers, which came as a surprise."

"Why?" Duo was curious.

"Because they were not the usual pate, caviar and canapé order. That's what the rich usually order. But the happy couple decided to go a little more old school. They ordered miniature corn dogs, fried cheese sticks, buffalo wings, nachos, and quesadillas. But, that's not the funniest part." Heero was trying not to laugh.

"What's the funniest part?" Duo asked, on the verge of laughing himself. Mini corn dogs? At a wedding?

"Right after the salads and crazy appetizers they are going right back to fancy stuff. A choice of grilled filet mignon, grilled chicken breast or grilled vegetables with all these fancy sauces that I leave to the sous chefs. The sides are all fancy too. I won't even go into them. But can you imagine serving mini corn dogs at your wedding?" Heero seemed amazed.

"If I ever get married I will just skip all the fancy stuff and head straight for the barbeque. But, if that works for the happy couple then so be it, they always did do things their own way according to the media." Two small salads were set in front of them and Duo drizzled a little raspberry vinagrette over his before forking some into his mouth.

"Well, at least you can be sure that the wedding cake would be delicious," Heero joked as he took a bite.

"So," Duo said after he swallowed, "what are you doing after the wedding?"

"What do you want to do? After we clean up and the boss settles the bill I am all yours."

"Well…I was thinking that maybe you could come home with me, we could watch a few movies maybe…order pizza?" Duo waited for Heero to turn him down in favor of doing something else, but Heero was all for it.

"Absolutely. Sounds great. Right after the wedding?" Heero was eager to spend more time with Duo. Duo was amazing.

"You might want to bring a change of clothing, seeing as we might fall asleep watching the movie or something." Duo tried to sound like it was no big deal, but he was essentially trying to ease around asking Heero to stay the night.

Heero did not miss the feigned innocence of the question or the way Duo watched carefully for his reaction. Heero reached out and grabbed Duo's hand and squeezed it.

"Of course, just because we might fall asleep," he nodded in agreement as his heart leapt inside his chest. Duo wanted him to stay the night! If he were the type he would get up and dance a jig.

They talked amiably through the rest of lunch and then Duo left Heero with a lingering kiss in front of the restaurant. Duo walked back to the bakery with a giant smile on his face and went back to work on the creations for the next day.

&&&

The next day dawned very early for both Heero and Duo. The first thing to be taken to the estate where the wedding was being held was the wedding cake.

Wedding cakes are notoriously hard to transport. You risk them becoming mashed in places or the frosting getting smeared. And with the giant blown sugar bubble that would be sitting on top of the cake it was double the trouble.

Duo drove the refrigerated van very carefully. The sugar bubble was settled inside a slightly refrigerated crate packed in Styrofoam peanuts, and each layer of the cake was packed in its own small crate. There was no way Duo was going to let this masterpiece of a cake get damaged.

He swore that he had held his breath all the way until he turned the van off in front of the kitchen. The cake would stay in the van until the ceremony was in full swing. Then Duo and his assistants would remove it and assemble it on the cake table, which was lovingly decorated with fresh white roses and white daisies.

Hilde and Sally were already fussing over the other desserts, so Duo went to ask if he could help.

"No, not really. Another person here will make no difference. You can go look around maybe." Sally waved her hand to dismiss him, and Duo went walking.

Duo walked through a nicely tended tea garden before coming to a small herb garden. Sitting on a bench in the garden was none other than Quatre Winner, one the grooms in question.

"I didn't know you smoked Mister Winner." Duo remarked as he made his way over to the blonde.

"Do I know you?" Quatre asked as he threw his cigarette to the ground and stomped it out.

"I'm the person who baked your wedding cake. I'm just killing time waiting for my next assignment. Shouldn't you be upstairs, getting ready?" Duo was curious but didn't want to intrude too much.

Up close Quatre Winner was even more beautiful, and slightly more approachable than he looked in press coverage. Soft blonde hair and stunning aqua eyes with skin that looked like bisque porcelain. He still wasn't as cute as Heero, but handsome in his own way.

"I am ready, basically. Just stressed out I guess. Marriage is not something Trowa and I… wait, why am I telling you this?" Quatre stood and shoved his hands into his pockets.

"I wasn't trying to pry, honest. Sometimes people just like to talk to me. You can talk to me if you want." Duo stood and offered his hand. "I'm Duo Maxwell, pastry chef."

"I'm Quatre Winner, groom for the day." Quatre shook Duo's hand and smiled brightly. "So, how's my cake?"

"It's fine. It's sitting in a van all packed tightly and waiting to be assembled. Let me tell you that blown sugar bubble on top was a bitch to make. It took a whole day to get it right!"

"I appreciate the effort. Well, Duo, I need to get back upstairs and drink something stiff to loosen up a little. If you'll excuse me?"

Quatre walked in a door not far from where they stood and Duo decided to walk back to the kitchens and see if Heero had arrived yet.

&&&

Heero was in full mission mode when Duo arrived. Duo was pretty sure that, by the way Heero was barking orders, if he were to even approach Heero he would himself holding a whisk and being ordered to do this or that in the name of something not burning. So he decided to hang back and watch his boyfriend in action instead.

Now that was a notion that he had thought a lot about after he had finally gone home the night before. A boyfriend. He hadn't had a boyfriend for a couple of years. The last one, a guy name Alex, had been a decent boyfriend, but had been kind of turned off by public affection. Duo knew that there was trouble when they had been dating for three months and Alex refused to take him out with any of his friends or to meet anyone he was related to. They had parted somewhat amicably, and Duo was not ashamed of what they had shared.

And he had dated off and on, but this one, Heero…he was different. Special. Heero was definitely special. Duo liked Heero a lot and he kept on liking him more and more with every minute. Heero was like coffee, Duo decided. If you grew up not knowing what coffee tasted like then it was okay, you would never miss it. But if you drank coffee and all of a sudden you could never get enough of it then coffee was Heero. He could not get enough of Heero.

They had been out twice now, and it had taken all of Duo's willpower not to throw himself on Heero and beg him to make love to him the other night. He didn't know why he was waiting or what he was waiting for. He just knew he liked Heero and wanted to know Heero inside and out. Tonight he would get a chance to find out if he and Heero were compatible in bed, and that was important. He just hoped it wouldn't be too awkward.

An Asian man of approximately his age came forward and stood in front of Duo with a curious glare on his face. "Who are you?"

"Not much for the social pleasantries, are you? I'm Duo Maxwell. I'm a pastry chef." Duo offered his hand, which the man did not shake.

"You're Yuy's boyfriend." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, so?" Duo got a little defensive. This man did not have the most genial of personalities and it showed.

"Nothing. Why are you here?"

"What's your name?" Duo asked. He wanted to know before things got messy.

"Wufei. I'm a sous chef."

"My best sous chef." Heero interrupted as he walked over to the pair. "Anything wrong?"

"No, I was just wondering what your boyfriend was doing hanging around our kitchen." Wufei told Heero.

"What are you doing here, Duo?" Heero asked curiously.

"Bored. Sally told me to go amuse myself."

"Well, get out of here. Not that I mind you being here, but with you here I can hardly concentrate. I will catch you after the cake is cut." Heero pushed Duo out of the doorway and Duo took the hint, heading back to where he came from.

&&&

Duo, Hilde, and Sally lifted the bottom tier onto the table, and slowly lifted all the other tiers into place. Then Duo carefully unpacked the blown sugar bubble and placed it on the top.

"It's gorgeous. The most gorgeous cake I have ever seen." Sally marveled.

"I'm quite proud," Duo remarked.

The platinum cake knife and server were on the table next to the cake. Duo gave the work of love a last look and then went to help with the other desserts. The guests would be emerging in a matter of minutes and Duo wanted to see their faces when they got buffalo wings instead of pate and caviar.

&&&

Heero sidled up to Duo after most of the guests had left and only a few devoted partiers were still around.

"Enjoying the fruits of your labor?" he asked. Duo was currently eating a slice of cake and had a bit of icing stuck to the tip of his upturned nose. Heero reached out and scooped it off with a finger and then sucked the icing off the finger.

"Buttercream," he stated.

"I like cream cheese frosting better personally, but buttercream is the traditional frosting to go under fondant."

"The buttercream holds up a little better when it is not cold." Heero opened a bottle of water and took a long drink.

"Yup." Duo agreed. He looked around and paused. "I guess we could maybe go, right?"

"I have the all clear. What about you?" Heero asked.

"Let's go find Sally. I have to return the van to the bakery but then we can go back to my place from there." Duo grabbed Heero's hand and led the way.

"Whatever you say." Heero smiled and just followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Something Sweet ch 4?

Author: WickedGame

Archive: No Rest For The Wicked, my LJ

Rating: This chapter is NC-17 or M

Pairing: This chapter is 1x2

Warnings: Lemon

Notes: Beta read by Triowing. Sorry it took so long, RL is kicking my butt.

They pulled up to Duo's parking spot at his townhouse and cut the engine on the car. Duo got out first and Heero followed, gazing curiously at the colonial façade.

"It's not much but it's home," Duo shrugged.

"No, no. It's perfect," Heero smiled and followed Duo up the walk. Duo put the key into the brass plated lock and then opened the door into a very…eclectic place.

"Sorry that it's so messy. I'm just not that organized," Duo shrugged.

Heero took in the vibrant yellow walls and the…

"Duo, is that lime green shag carpet?"

"Yeah! It was on sale and it's so cool! Fidget loves it." Duo picked up a pile of clothing and carried it presumably into the bedroom.

"Fidget?" Heero asked, stopping to admire a fifty-gallon aquarium. He wished he had an aquarium, but he knew he didn't need one.

"Fidget the ferret. He's probably hiding underneath clothing or hiding under the bed. I have to find him so I can put him in his cage for the night anyway. Fidget!" Duo's voice was muffled as he searched for the little pet.

Heero stared at the art on the walls. There were a couple of Andy Warhol prints and a Van Gogh print in the dining room, and one wall of the living room was covered with movie, play, and concert stubs. There were photos, too, and those were smattered around along with a couple of movie and anime posters. The couch seemed to be made of some micro-fiber material, and was a bright blue. The chairs swiveled and were a lighter shade of blue.

"Your place is colorful!" Heero raised his voice so he could be heard by his boyfriend. He smiled as he thought about Duo being his boyfriend.

"Well…uh…I'm a colorful type of person. Here we go. Heero, meet Fidget. Fidget, meet Heero. He might be spending some time here, so I hope you like him." Duo held up the small, brown ferret and Heero could see that the animal had a white mask on his face. He really was kind of cute.

"Nice to meet you, Fidget," Heero said seriously. Duo chuckled and placed the ferret in a large cage. Then he made his way to a cupboard and got his ferret some food.

It was clear that Duo moved as much at home as he did at work. Heero took a seat on the couch and watched as Duo moved about, picking up this and that and moving this thing or that thing.

Finally Duo came to a stop. "Are you hungry?" he asked Heero.

"I could do with some food," Heero agreed.

"Chinese? Thai? Indian? Deli?" Duo started yanking take out menus from a drawer and Heero chuckled.

"Order what you want, I'm sure I can take it," Heero told him.

Duo dialed a number and ordered two small pastrami subs and two bowls of soup from a deli that delivered from a couple of blocks away.

"Duo, sit," Heero commanded. Duo took a deep breath and sat. "There. Now we can talk and I don't have to follow you around the room. Did you name your fish?"

"Sure did. Well, the big ones anyway. That one is named Optimus Prime. That one is Thundercracker. That one is Megatron because he eats all the small fish I put in here, the fat bastard. That one is Batman and that one is Robin. That one is Rhett and that one is Scarlett." Duo turned to look at Heero when he heard the laughter. "What?"

"Come here." Duo moved to Heero's lap and Heero tried to stop laughing so hard. "You named your fish after Transformers?"

"And a couple of other things, sure. Why not?" Duo asked.

"It's just…unique. Like you," Heero said as he nuzzled Duo's neck.

"You have a problem with unique?" Duo said in mock offense.

"No, I obviously don't because I seem to be crazy about this one unique guy I know," Heero said seriously.

"Where is he? Who is he? I'll have to beat the living crap out of him for stealing my boyfriend's heart!" Duo protested. Heero hit him on the arm and then gave Duo a quick kiss.

"When will the food be here?" Heero asked.

"About ten minutes," Duo replied as he got up. He then held out a hand to Heero, "Want the grand tour?"

Heero took the hand and was led through the townhouse. There was the kitchen that seemed to have a theme of cobalt blue and yellow. The downstairs held Duo's bedroom. It was supposed to be an office, but Duo liked his office upstairs where the nice window was. The bed was queen sized and had a messy mix of white sheets and blue comforter on top of it. There was not much in here besides more movie posters and a nightstand.

"I'm not a huge sleeper, to tell the truth. I only sleep a few hours a night. I spend a lot of time upstairs and in front of the television," Duo explained. "All the rest of the time I spend at the bakery."

"Well, that will change pretty soon. I'm sure I can tire you out," Heero kissed Duo's neck, "and make you spend less time in front of the television."

"Really, ya think?" Duo allowed Heero more access to his neck and closed his eyes as Heero peppered the skin with kisses and nips. The doorbell interrupted the activity though, and Duo wormed his way out of Heero's arms.

Heero watched as Duo paid for their dinner and brought in the bag and containers.

"Do I sit here?" Heero asked, pointing to the small dining table.

"Yep!" Duo pulled down two bowls and poured the soup into them, and placed the sandwiches onto small plates. Two cans of soda came out the fridge, and then dinner was served with a small flourish from the smiling Duo.

"I didn't expect you to have this colorful a place," Heero commented between bites.

"Ah, you should have figured it out by now! I'm just a wild and crazy guy!" Duo laughed. Heero chuckled at the reference.

"You don't have to do this, you know?"

Duo stopped chewing. "Do what?"

"Put on an act like this for me. You're nervous about something," Heero commented. It was true. Duo had hardly been able to stop moving or talking since they had walked into the townhouse.

Duo didn't know how to explain that his nervousness was not over anything that could be helped. It was just plain nervousness over the fact that he planned on getting at least some of his boyfriend's clothes off tonight. He swallowed his bite of sandwich and lied. "No, I'm not."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep. Did I tell you I met Quatre Winner before his nuptials today?" Duo sidestepped the issue brilliantly because Heero now looked interested in what he was saying about the wedding.

"You did? Where?"

"Out in the gardens when I was walking around. I just came across him smoking a stress cigarette. He started to tell me about marriage being a stressful thing and about how he and Trowa never planned on it, and then he wondered why the hell he was telling me these things." Duo took another bite and chewed.

"You're easy to talk to," Heero shrugged.

"That's what I told him. Then he told me he needed to go upstairs and get himself something stiff to drink."

"It sounds like even men get pre-wedding jitters," Heero mused.

"Yep." Duo continued to eat and they both stayed fairly silent as they finished their dinner.

When their plates were free of food, Duo asked Heero if he could have his dishes. Heero handed them over without saying a word and Duo carried them to the sink. Hot water began to come out of the tap as Duo rinsed the dishes.

Heero didn't know what was going on and why Duo seemed to be avoiding him, but he didn't like it. Duo was humming some kind of tune as he rinsed the bowls and Heero watched a tight ass sway back and forth in time to the humming. He rose to his feet and set about distracting Duo from his current task.

Duo could feel that Heero was less than a foot behind him. He tried to act like he didn't sense him but no matter what he did, that close proximity was having an effect on him. Duo sighed as two strong arms encircled his waist and pulled him slightly away from the sink and its steaming water.

"Come away from there," Heero murmured seductively in his ear. Duo shut the water off and left the dishes. He let Heero pull him away from the sink entirely. Once they were in the center of the room Duo felt that sinful mouth start to lick the shell of his outer ear.

"Oooooh," Duo sighed in contentment. This is what he had been wanting in part, but there was so much more.

Heero smiled softly as he heard the pleased sounds Duo was making. "If you wanted me to do something like this, why didn't you just ask or tackle me as soon as we were inside?"

"I just didn't want to freak you out or seem crass, I guess," Duo said quietly as that soft tongue went back to caressing his ear.

"No worries. At least we got to eat dinner your way. If I'd done things my way we would've skipped the meal. Can we go to the bedroom now?" Heero grabbed Duo's hand and started for the hallway.

"Eager are we? Are you so confident that you'll get me into bed tonight?" Duo teased as they went step by step. Heero stopped and turned so that his hands were braced on either side of Duo's head. Their foreheads touched and Heero smirked.

"I know I will. Now what we do there is something we can decide as time goes on, but I do know that I don't plan on sleeping on your couch tonight. You've got me in your bed for the night, Duo Maxwell. What do you plan on doing with me?" Heero asked in mock seriousness.

"We'll see," Duo smiled and ducked around Heero. He ran down the rest of the small hallway and launched himself onto the bed. Heero walked down the hallway at a steady pace, shedding his shoes and his shirt as he walked. Duo smirked as Heero knelt on the bed and shuffled over to where he was sitting against the headboard.

"Well I know what I want to do with you…" Heero moved closer and kissed Duo slowly, letting his lips linger in place as Duo reached a hand up to stroke Heero's hair. When Heero moved away, Duo smirked and snuggled down into his pillows.

"Then show me, lover boy." Duo smiled and reached for Heero. They kissed again, with just a little more pressure and with a little more passion behind it. Heero lay down beside Duo and brushed away a stray strand of hair that had escaped from the braid.

"How far do you want to take this?" Heero asked softly as he leaned over to nuzzle and nip at Duo's neck.

"Play it by ear?" Duo asked shakily as his body started to hum with pleasure.

"Sounds good to me," Heero murmured as he licked a trail down to Duo's chest. Duo ran his fingers through Heero's hair with a sweet smile on his face as Heero pushed up Duo's shirt, kissed the skin of his chest and stroked the skin on the sides of his body.

Heero licked and kissed a path to one silky nipple and he dragged his tongue across it, letting the taste buds take in the flavor of Duo and set both of their bodies on fire. Duo mewled and rose up slightly, trying to urge Heero to take more of his nipple in. Heero backed off slightly only to flick his tongue over the skin repeatedly until Duo was making repeated gasping noises at the pleasure of it.

"Damn, Heero!" Duo rasped, wiggling uncomfortably in his now-tight pants. He quickly removed his shirt and tossed it aside. Heero rose up slightly to look at Duo's torso. The skin was pale and almost hairless. His navel was an innie.

Heero smirked and lowered his head again, this time to attack the nipple he had neglected. Heero loved the little noises Duo made: the sighing, the gasping, the contented sounds like he had just bit into a piece of rich cheesecake; Heero loved every single sound. When he kissed his way down to Duo's stomach, he felt the skin ripple and he looked up to see Duo trying hard not to laugh.

"Ticklish?" Heero asked.

"Extremely!"

Heero decided to tuck that knowledge away for later and used his fingers to unbutton Duo's pants. Duo held his breath as Heero slid down the zipper and made to remove the pants and boxer briefs beneath.

The clothing went flying and hit the wall. Duo heard his wallet fall out and hit the floor. It had been a long time since someone had managed to get this many clothes off of him. He was nude before Heero and really didn't know what to make of the look in his boyfriend's eyes.

"What?" he found himself asking.

Heero smiled and lowered himself so that he was lying full on top of Duo. Duo gasped as Heero's bare chest met his, nipples stimulated by sliding flesh. Heero brought his head to Duo's ear and whispered, "I think you're even more gorgeous naked than I imagined."

Duo hummed as the torture began anew, even though Heero was moving a little faster now. Duo arched his pelvis up, grinding into Heero and letting him know what his body wanted. Heero smirked at the hardness there and rubbed against it deliberately, making Duo whine. Heero paid attention to the nipples once again, this time biting down gently and nibbling on the flesh as Duo writhed beneath him.

Duo was amazed that Heero was still dressed. He pushed Heero up and off so that he could access his pants. "You have far too many clothes on."

Heero helped to quickly remove the offending clothes and then watched as they landed on top of Duo's clothing on the floor. Duo used his nails to scratch a light trail down a muscular chest and then a slim finger traced a line along the erect cock Heero was sporting.

Duo licked his lips and pulled Heero back down. Their dicks met, and they both made erotic sounds as hard flesh met hard flesh.

"Feels good," Duo commented as he nipped at Heero's neck.

"Mmm," Heero nodded slightly and rocked his pelvis against Duo's.

"What now?" Duo licked the shell of Heero's ear and held on tight to the hot body in his bed.

"I want you so bad," Heero moaned. Duo loved the need and wanting that was evident in Heero's voice.

"Then take me," Duo whispered.

Heero pulled back and looked at Duo. "Are you sure?"

"I don't make a habit of lying."

Heero looked around and then opened up the nightstand drawer. Sure enough, that was where the lube was lying- a decent sized bottle of it. He also blinked at the small assortment of toys in the drawer. He looked speculatively at Duo and watched the man smile.

"Some other time maybe," Duo laughed and closed the drawer.

Heero dismissed the sexy scenarios from his mind and concentrated on prepping Duo. He squeezed some of the clear gel on his fingers and began to prep Duo. Duo spread his legs as far as he could and relaxed as Heero circled his anus. The slicked finger was then pushed in and Duo sighed at the invading feeling. The finger pushed in firmly but gently, and was soon all the way in. Heero took his time prepping Duo even though his cock was aching to be buried inside the pastry chef. When three of his fingers were easily being worked in and out and around, he removed them and lubed up his dick. Duo whimpered at the feeling of emptiness and then smiled as he felt something bigger and better at his entrance.

"Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop," Heero said thickly. It was obvious that the last thing he wanted to do was stop. Duo felt Heero press forward and felt his ring stretch. It burned a little, and then he felt Heero's cock pushing into him slowly.

"God!" Heero gasped as he felt Duo tighten around him. It had obviously been some time since Duo had been penetrated because he was incredibly tight and he felt so damned hot. He buried his face in Duo's neck and inhaled Duo's sweet scent as he tried to calm himself down. He wanted this to last for both of them.

After a few moments, Duo rolled his hips underneath Heero and moaned with pleasure. Heero lifted up and withdrew slowly until only the head was left inside and then he pushed in again. Two voices moaned at once and then started an easy rhythm of withdrawing and entering.

After a while Duo started to call out for more: harder, faster, deeper. Heero obliged and lifted Duo up for a new angle of penetration. The sensation of having his prostate stroked made Duo arch up and made his hands grip the sheets in an effort to keep his orgasm under control. Heero pounded relentlessly into Duo and as he felt his own orgasm approach, he urged Duo to touch himself.

"Stroke yourself. Come with me."

Duo reached down and took his erection in hand. He stroked it fast and hard, and it was not long before Heero saw the evidence of Duo's orgasm spray across his chest and drip over his hand. The orgasm clenched around his cock and made it almost impossible to move. When he could move, he sped up until he felt himself begin to come. He called out Duo's name over and over, and then lowered himself and Duo's ass back down to the bed as his orgasm began to fade away. He felt his softened cock slide out, and Duo sighed as the sticky come began to leak out of his ass.

Duo curled up against Heero and hooked their legs together. "You okay?"

"I should be asking you that," Heero stated.

"I'm fine. I'll be sore tomorrow, but it will be a good sore," Duo snuggled into his boyfriend and smiled. "I need to change the sheets, and we need to get cleaned up.

"Is the bathroom upstairs?"

"Yep."

"You change sheets and I'll go start the shower."

"All right."

Duo changed the sheets and threw the others in the washer. He walked upstairs and admired Heero's naked ass as he tested the water.

"Ready?" Duo asked. Heero turned around and pulled Duo close so he could give him a big kiss.

"Mmm-hmm," Heero answered.

Some time later they finally made it to bed. They wrapped their arms around each other and snuggled up very closely. Their sleep was one of contentment and both of them wished they could stay in bed together for a very long time.


End file.
